Love and Revenge Special Edition
by dbzneon
Summary: With Garra and Kankurou dead, Temari flea's toward Konoha to escape the hidden sand. In Konoha she trains so she may have her revenge. And why does the Akatsuki suddenly have an interest in Temari? Possible Temarixnaruto later
1. Prologue

Love and Revenge

Temari turned around to get one last look at the home she was leaving behind; it was her last chance to turn around. She cursed herself aloud for even thinking of going back. There is nothing left for me their, even if I wanted to go back, she spoke softly to herself. The memories of what had happened only days before were still fresh in her mind. She felt the tears begin to form in her eyes as the images of both her brothers deaths played for what seemed like the millionth time in her head. She shook her head, she would not cry again, she had done that once and she would not do it again, she had promised herself she wouldn't. She did the only thing she could do to get rid of the sadness and that was to turn it into anger. "I will return someday and burn this whole dam village to the ground." The words were spoken softly, and were meant for no one but her. She turned around clutching the papers folded in her right hand, the papers that would grant her freedom from this nightmare. As she walked away from the only home she had ever had, there were only two things on her mind, her brothers' deaths and her revenge.

A/N- Wow, I'm writing fan fiction again, for any newcomers I know this seems short, but chapter 1 will be much longer and should be up by tomorrow. If there are any returning readers hear, then I must warn you the plot has changed, this will no longer be a Temari/Naruto, well at least not immediately, pairings will happen slower and Naruto is not for sure, so I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Love and Revenge- Chapter 1**

**Flashback- Return home after the secret mission to Konoha**

They had come at night, hoping their return would go unnoticed until morning. As soon as they arrived at the gates though they new things would not be so easy. The site that met their eyes, managed to instill fear in even Garra's face. Before them was an army of ninja, over 200 chuunin, 100 jounin, and about ten hunter nin, but most frightening was their father the Kazekage standing in front of the army.

One of the hunter nin stepped out, "hand over the demon child and we will let you two go." It's meaning was simple, their father had offered there lives spared if they handed Garra over. She looked down to see Garra staring at her, his eyes emotionless as ever, no fear at all, instead he simply seemed curious as to whether his siblings would turn him in to the ninja army formed in front of them. Temari glanced a quick glance to Kankurou, who simply gave her a quick nod. She had known before she looked that her brother would never think of sacrificing Garra, sure he was a monster in some ways but neither of the elder siblings were going to hand their younger brother away to be executed willingly. In fact they had discussed this possibility many times and both were willing to sacrifice their lives to save their younger brother. Garra looked up and realized his brother and sister were not going to abandon him. Temari looked down at Garra for a moment, if she didn't know better Temari could have sworn she had seen a small smile on Garra's face as it became apparent she and Kankurou were not going to give him up.

Looking back towards the huge force facing them she pulled out her fan. She and Kankurou had always known that eventually their father would become too afraid of Garra and order his final demise. Before they snuck off to Konoha, Temari had mentioned to her brother that this might cause their father to finally snap, and sure enough it had. This had made her prepare though and before she left leaf village, they had made a little stop with a certain female hokage.

**Flashback in a flashback- Inside the 5ths office, one hour before leaving Konoha**

"Let me get this straight, you have a **FEELING**, that you **MIGHT** be attacked by your **FATHER** the **KAZECAGE **when you go back to hidden sand, and you want **ME** to allow you to come **HEAR** if that happens!" Temari and Kankurou could only nod their heads over Tsunade's rantings, Temari opened her mouth to speak but the hokage was not done yet. "You two realize this could very well cause a war you know, and need I remind you we just got done with a war." Do you expect me to risk war just to save you?"

Kankurou relived that the crazy women in front of him had finally stopped screaming, took a seat and waited for his sister to talk, let the women argue it out he thought in his head. Temari was growing angry, the lady was proving harder to deal with then she had hoped, " With all do respect Miss Hokage, we risked alot to come hear and save **YOUR** genin. Our father has gone mad, we knew this ever since he aligned us with Orochimaru, if he finds out we simply took off one night to go help hidden leaf, he is going to use it as an excuse to attack Garra and". She couldn't finish before Tsunade cut in, " Yes, Garra that's what this all comes down to doesn't it, where is he anyways", she paused for a moment, " no that doesn't matter now does it".

She sighed and then looked up at Temari and smiled, "ok, if you need to come hear, we will protect you, I really don't know why I'm doing this so you better leave before I change my mind" Temari reached out for the papers being handed to her by the hokage. " Well goodbye Miss Hokage not to be rude but I hope I don't see you again soon" Tsunade laughed as the pair left her office, but her laughter soon faded, as the realization of the possible consequences of what she has just agreed to set in. In her head four words rang aloud, what have I done?

**Back to battle**

It was Garra that spoke to the army first, "What now father, they are obviously not going to give me up to you, so are you going to kill all three of your children then?" It was as much a question as it was a challenge, a challenge for the old Kazekage to order the deaths of not one but all three of his children. The old Kazekage answered quickly. "You should have seen this coming Garra, the only reason we allowed you to live was because we thought you would be useful for the sand, now that you have become a traitor, we have no use for you." Temari looked down, she could see the anger, no hatred in her brothers eyes, she also noticed a small amount of sand was beginning to pour out of the gourd on his back. " I am no traitor father, I have done nothing to hurt the sand", a slight pause filled the desert with silence until Garra spoke one last word, "yet".

As if that word was the signal the sand trio swept into battle, both Temari and Garra took out a large number right away with a mini tornado and a wall of sand. The Kazekage took one final step forwards as the bodies flew past him, and then stopped. "Kill Garra, and if the other two interfere kill them as well." Before either of the two older siblings could even comprehend the fact that their father had basically ordered their deaths, the army of ninja descended upon them.

They would most likely have been killed if it weren't for the fact that Garra immediately responded by sending a wall of sand right threw the first wave of attackers, killing at least 20 ninja with the one blow. Pulling her fan in front of her Temari sent a huge blast of pressurized wind at a large group of chuunin level ninja at her side. The blast killed most of them instantly. She looked ahead where Garra was heading straight for their father, killing anyone and anything foolish enough to get in his way. Her other brother was having a tough time, as for some odd reason all ten of the hunter nin had decided to deal with him first. She saw him take a hit to the face, but immediately after, his puppet came up behind the attacker and shoved a kunai right down his back. Still she didn't know how long he could last against the hunter nin.

Temari was quickly snapped back to her own reality as a pair of fists slammed into her back. She turned to face about twenty jounin. She leaped into the air and sent wave after wave of air blasts at them with her fan. She only hit a few before she saw one of them start to make a strange looking jutsu. Before she knew it, he had disappeared and just as quickly reappeared in the air behind her. He hit her as hard as he could and she plummeted back down to the earth, shattering most if not all of her bones in the landing.

She looked up where the jounin gathered around her, one approached her with his kunai out ready to deal the final blow, but another in the group stopped him. "Were only supposed to kill the demon child, not the other two." So father never really planned to kill us she thought. She looked up to see Kankurou still fighting the hunter nin, but now their were only three left. All of a sudden all three of the remaining nin started to perform, the same hand seal. "Sky inferno" all three yelled at once, at the same time three bolts of chakra powered lighting came crashing done on Kankurou. The hunter nin were not as forgiving as the jounin, they were trained to kill never to capture alive, and that is what they did.

Kankurou fell to the floor immediately. Temari looked on in shock, as her brother lay on the ground, dead. She now looked to the right where her other brother was fighting for his life against impossible odds. She looked at the bodies that lay around him. He had killed over 150 ninja easily but it was obvious even the great Garra was tired. He had entered his demon form long ago but even this wasn't enough to stop an army of ninja all firing their best jutsu's at him. In the end it was their father's very own jutsu the "flaming sand dragon" that killed him. She watched in horror as a huge dragon made of pressurized sand devoured the demon that held her brother. Her father was supposed to halve taught her that attack in a few weeks, as a birthday present. Instead he was using it to kill her little brother. She screamed out to Garra as he fell, reverting back to his normal state as he died. She saw his head turn, to look at her as he fell back to the earth, his mouth outlined two words as he looked at Temari, "thank you."

**Present-**

Temari woke up in a cold sweat; she had dreamed the whole ordeal over again. She hadn't slept in over a week. That final face of Garra haunted her nights and sometimes even her days. Pulling herself up, she continued her long march to Konoha; she had to take a much longer route then normal in order to avoid detection. As she moved she clutched the papers in her pocket, the ones that would guarantee her safety in Konoha. A small smile took form on the ex sand nin's face. She would have her revenge; she didn't care how many days, no years she would have to train, she would get her revenge. For now though she pushed these though aside as they were only slowing her down. She was not safe yet.

**Elsewhere- **

"So the carrier of Shukaku is dead"? The shark like figure looked over to the cloaked man beside him. So it would seem was the only response given but that was more then the shark man had actually expected. "And the girl", the shark figure spoke again. "For now", the cloaked one opened his eyes revealing red pupils, "we wait"

A/N**- **Well I'm pretty happy with that, I need to work on the battle scenes but they should get better as I write more. The akatsuki is a new element in the story that I hadn't planned before and all I know is that they won't play a major role until much later on. I want suggestions on pairings write now I'm leaning towards Temari x Kiba with a friendship with Naruto but I want to hear what you want. No shika Temari though standard pairings suck! Next chapter hopefully up on Friday.


End file.
